1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film device incorporating a conductor layer and a terminal electrode connected to the conductor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing demands for reductions in dimensions and thickness of high frequency electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, reductions in dimensions and profile of electronic components mounted on the high frequency electronic apparatuses have been sought. Some of the electronic components have such a configuration that insulating layers and conductor layers are formed on a substrate through the use of thin-film forming techniques. Such electronic components formed through the use of thin-film forming techniques are called thin-film device in the present patent application.
In a thin-film device, terminal electrodes are provided for connecting conductor layers to an external circuit. Here, a portion of the thin-film device other than the terminal electrodes is called a device main body. Each conductor layer connected to the terminal electrodes includes a wiring portion, for example, and is formed so that an end face of the wiring portion is exposed at a side surface of the device main body. In this case, the terminal electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of the device main body, for example, so as to be connected to the end faces of the wiring portion.
Here is given an example of a method of manufacturing a thin-film device wherein the terminal electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of the device main body. In the method, first, a thin-film device substructure is fabricated by forming layers such as conductor layers corresponding to a plurality of thin-film devices on a single wafer (a substrate). The substructure includes a plurality of preliminary device main body portions each of which will be a device main body. Furthermore, in the substructure, there are provided portions to be removed between respective adjacent ones of the preliminary device main body portions. Next, the plurality of preliminary device main body portions are divided into a plurality of device main bodies by cutting the substructure at positions of the portions to be removed. By cutting the substructure in such a manner, side surfaces of the device main bodies are formed, and end faces of wiring portions to be connected to terminal electrodes are exposed at the side surfaces. Next, the terminal electrodes are formed on the side surfaces of the device main bodies.
To reduce the dimensions and profile of a thin-film device, it is effective to reduce the thickness of layers such as conductor layers. However, according to the above-described method, a reduction in thickness of conductor layers causes a reduction in area of the end faces of the wiring portion connected to the terminal electrodes. As a result, the regions in which the conductor layers touch the terminal electrodes are reduced in area, and accordingly it becomes difficult to secure the reliability of connection between the conductor layers and the terminal electrodes.
To avoid this problem, such a technique is conceivable that the wiring portion may be increased in width to thereby increase the area of the end faces of the wiring portion. However, this may cause a problem in the thin-film device that the density of the wiring portion is reduced and therefore it becomes difficult to reduce the dimensions of the thin-film device, or that the impedance of the wiring portion deviates from a desired value and the characteristics of the thin-film device are thereby degraded.
JP 10-163002A discloses a technique wherein, in a chip-shaped electronic component in which an inner conductor film is disposed on a substrate and external terminal electrodes are connected to the end faces of the inner conductor film, the end faces of the inner conductor film are tilted with respect to a sectional surface of the substrate.
JP 11-003833A discloses a technique wherein, in an electronic component in which electrodes are disposed on a substrate and external terminals are connected to the end faces of the electrodes, the end faces of the electrodes on the substrate are tilted with respect to a sectional surface of the substrate.
In the following description, the external terminal electrodes of JP 10-163002A and the external terminals of JP 11-003833A are both called terminal electrodes.
As previously described, in a thin-film device in which terminal electrodes are disposed on the side surfaces of the device main body, a reduction in thickness of conductor layers causes a reduction in area of the end faces of the wiring portion connected to the terminal electrodes, and as a result, the regions in which the conductor layers touch the terminal electrodes are reduced in area and accordingly it becomes difficult to secure the reliability of connection between the conductor layers and the terminal electrodes.
According to the technique disclosed in JP 10-163002A or JP 11-003833A, it is possible to increase the area of the regions in which the conductor layers touch the terminal electrodes, but the amount of increase in the area is very small. It is therefore difficult to secure a satisfactory degree of reliability of connection between the conductor layers and the terminal electrodes through the use of the techniques disclosed in these publications.